


In better light everything looks clearer

by Emerald_Ocean



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 Season, Getting Together, Injury Recovery, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean
Summary: “嗯，”Javi说，“嘿，听着。呃，你今晚想要出来喝一杯吗? ”Yuzu犹豫片刻，他不确定Javi到底想问什么。他们以前从来没有这样做过，而且Javi也很久没这么邀请他。他知道Yuzu在多伦多时有多认真，始终专注于训练和休息。“我的几个朋友每个星期五都有聚会，”Javi说着，匆忙补充道。“只是喝一杯。如果你想来的话，会很有趣的。”
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In better light everything looks clearer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix). Log in to view. 



> 作者注：这个故事最初的灵感来源是某次播客采访，Brian Orser在采访中说他希望Javi能找个时间带Yuzu出去共进晚餐，并帮助他学会放松，不过本文最终更像是一篇关于Yuzu的性格研究。现在看来，本文的时间线有些不够准确，由于伤病的缘故，Yuzu直到最近才恢复上冰。 
> 
> 感谢最佳读者someitems在写作中提供的帮助，以及完成校对工作的shdwsilk。
> 
> 节日快乐! <3

Yuzu的航班降落在多伦多时，天空还没有飘起雪花，不过很快就会降雪。天色阴沉，呈铅灰色，地平线上积压着乌云。凛冬将至。他的母亲微笑着，抚摸着他的膝盖。每次他们安全着陆，她总是如释重负。

这不是他想象中回到这里的方式。他的脚踝仍然疼痛，但是这种疼痛比不上错过大奖赛系列赛的剩余比赛给他心中带来的疼痛感与空洞感。此前，他从来没有退出过任何真正重要的大赛。然而，这是他最后的奥运赛季，他团队的每个人都同意这一点; 保持健康比另一场大奖赛总决赛更重要。

“这是你的决定，” Brian在通话中说，隔着距离，他的脸显得模糊不清。他所在的地方天色已晚。

这一直是Yuzu的决定，也从来都不是。有时候，他觉得自己过着一种一切都已经规划好的生活，并非因为他被迫去做任何事，而是因为应该去做的事情总是如此清晰。当他还是一个散漫的、调皮的、热爱棒球、喜欢到处玩耍的孩子时，他选择了花滑。为了发挥自己最大的潜能，他来到完全陌生的加拿大。他在疲惫、受伤时依然坚持滑冰，风雨无阻，永不餍足。

“我会退赛，”他告诉Brian，以及所有在听的人。

所以现在他在这里，面临着复健和重新训练，他还有很多决定要做。正确的答案不再那么明显。改变他的编舞，放弃新的跳跃，不参加全日，或者按照原计划继续。待在这里，回家。他已经竭尽全力，但是一切都不再一样。

“我希望保洁员还开着暖气，”他的母亲说，出租车开始沿着崎岖不平的道路行驶。“晚饭你想吃什么? ”

Yuzu侧过身来，向她微笑。他一如既往地感激她，有些选择依旧简单。

*****

他有一个星期左右的时间不能上冰。他不得不找遍了所有的医生、骨科医师和运动医学专家，最后是理疗团队，他们让他做更多在家时进行的那种可怕的锻炼，那些练习令他在韧带拉伸和愈合时露出痛苦的表情。他们提供给他效果更强的止痛药，但是Yuzu很少服用; 他希望自己的头脑保持清醒，在身体复原时能感受到一切。

每次进出俱乐部，Yuzu都渴望地望着冰场。Javi已经从法国回来了，现在正在努力练习那套比赛中总是不尽如人意的自由滑。这个夏天他们分开训练了很久，所以Yuzu不再像往常那样熟悉Javi的安排，不过他对此还不是很确定。说实话，他觉得Javi心中也不怎么有底。

短节目不错。某个午后，当他们在餐厅见面的时候，他这么告诉Javi，当时他刚刚完成体能训练，Javi刚下冰。

“谢谢，”Javi一边说，一边打开三明治包装纸，把淋浴时被弄湿的头发往后拢了拢。“我在法国感觉很好。”他的笑容有些狡黠。“你知道，在所有的大奖赛分站赛中，我的短节目得分最高。”

“但是没超过世界纪录，” Yuzu指出。这话像是在耍赖，但这是事实。

Javi看着他，眨着眼睛，Yuzu感到脸颊发烫。他觉得自己像个白痴一样，提起蒙特利尔的话题。他们还没有谈过这件事，但他认为一切都很好。

也许确实如此。Javi再次眨了眨眼，然后移开视线，咬了一口他的三明治。他咀嚼着，咽下去，又微笑起来。“嗯，你在俄罗斯的自由滑，也是最高分。”

他掏出了手机，Yuzu也继续吃母亲为他准备的午餐。像往常一样，米饭烹饪得恰到好处，但是今天他有些口干舌燥。

*****

他们从来没有谈论过九月发生的事情。在蒙特利尔举行的秋季经典赛是一场不寻常的比赛，狭小的场馆里挤满了挥舞着日本国旗的粉丝，他感觉自己在滑短节目时状态正佳。一切都很完美，又一次教科书式的世界纪录，然而第二天情况急转直下。他的膝盖问题一直令他不安，所以他放弃了自由滑中新的4Lutz，但节目的其余部分似乎随着这个变化而崩溃，变得松散而不稳定。好在他的分数足够让他保住第二——毕竟这只是一场挑战赛——他向他祖国的冰迷们微笑，然后沉默着咬紧牙关。

在赛季初，Javi两套节目的发挥也欠佳，但他站在领奖台顶端时，看起来还是一如既往的高兴与安逸。他们已经好几个星期没怎么见面了，夏天的大部分时间，他们都在单独训练，专注于各自的工作，但是在这里，仿佛时光回溯，他们就像年少刚相识时那样坦率而友好。他们已经很多年没有一起参加过这样的小比赛了，不需要担心什么，一切都简单而纯粹。

那时的Yuzu想赢下比赛。现在的他依然想赢。

“再喝一杯，”那天晚上，在旅馆的酒吧里，Javi不停地说，其他选手的喧闹声使得他不得不提高嗓门。Yuzu翻了个白眼，出于礼貌，还是抿了几口Javi从桌子对面推给他的杯子。他不喜欢喝酒，但是比赛已经结束，他的母亲因为头痛回到了自己的房间，这与这个周末的气氛相称，紧张激动，有些失衡。这也让他放松下来，他喝完了第一杯，接着又喝了一杯。

他后来上楼时并没有喝醉，只是晕乎乎的，还没有准备好结束这个夜晚。Javi朝他笑，并邀请他过去——“拜托，我不想让你一个人回去看电影”——就像多年来他参赛时所做的那样。Yuzu以前从来没有答应过，但那天晚上他说了好。

有人送了Javi一瓶加拿大威士忌来庆祝他的胜利，Yuzu也用旅馆的玻璃杯喝了几口。不知为何，他的神经仍然处于紧绷状态，仿佛在凝视着深渊，对未知的潜在而鲁莽的事情充满犹豫。一点威士忌似乎是很好的第一步。

他们要去看电影，他还记得。

然而，随后Javi穿着一件灰色旧T恤，从他身边擦身而过。那件T恤太薄了，隔着它，Yuzu可以看到他强壮的胸肌。这就像练习跳跃的感觉，他所学习和训练的所有小东西汇聚成一个全新的东西，部分结合成一个整体。Javi的身体看起来不错，到处都是瘦削的肌肉，他身上散发着古龙水的味道，棕色的眼睛温暖而明亮，他瞥了一眼Yuzu。

“可以吗? ”Javi问。

Yuzu伸出手，放在Javi的肩膀上，手指陷入他的T恤，把他按在原地。Javi动了动唇，他的目光掠过Yuzu的脸，但他靠近了，双手放在Yuzu的腰上。

“可以吗? ”Javi再次温柔地问道。

他不慌不忙地亲吻着Yuzu。火热、缱绻，蹭着Yuzu的下唇，舌头伸了进去。他的手游移到Yuzu的臀部，从容而彻底地爱抚着。他的动作轻松而自信。他们先是在房间里亲热，然后一起躺在床上。Yuzu翻了个身，让Javi半压在他身上，追逐着他的唇，索取直到那一刻他才知道自己想要的东西。

他们亲吻、互相抚慰，觉得心荡神驰。事后，Javi带着笑意，闭上眼睛，酣然入睡，他的鼾声就像Yuzu以前在巴士上听过他五十次的鼾声一样。Yuzu躺在原地，呼吸急促，感觉血液冷却下来，思绪变得清晰，开始冷静思考。他不知道这是怎么发生的，也不知道当Javi醒来时他们会说些什么，或者这将如何融入他们的日程，他们精心安排的、有着千丝万缕联系的生活。

也许没必要，Yuzu想着，小心翼翼地坐了起来，他走的时候Javi没有醒。

第二天，一切安好。在酒店大堂，他戴着太阳镜从Javi身边走过，Javi正在前台办理退房手续。看到Yuzu时，Javi微笑着点了点头，然后转过身递出信用卡。Brian和他在另一架飞机上，而Yuzu在回家的短途航班上和他的母亲谈论她读过的一篇杂志文章，并望着窗外，试图忘记Javi的触碰、抚摸、亲吻，以及Javi搂着他的腰把他拉近的方式。才不过一天的时间，他却已经难以相信这一切真的发生过。

他以前就渴望Javi，他的脑海里时不时会冒出这种转瞬即逝的想法。他从未想要这样被Javi渴求。

在多伦多，他又回归了原来的生活，分开训练，再前往俄罗斯，然后回到主场，然后是伤病。

现在他在这里，从零出发，再次开始新赛季; 训练，像去年一样复健。他的躯体是一件并不完美的工具，从来不是很服帖。需要他去调整。

但他又想起了在床上，Javi压在他身上，拉开距离喘息的回忆。想起了半闭着的眼睛，饱满而柔软的嘴唇，背后柔和的黄色灯光。当他们亲吻的时候，Yuzu的脸颊和嘴唇因为擦过他的胡茬而感到刺痛，Javi压在他的胸膛上的重量温暖而坚实。

他们都没再说什么。Javi咽了口唾沫，再次靠近，Yuzu想， _是的_ 。

*****

他回到了冰上。他的节目一如既往地充满挑战性，那是他曾经的荣耀。他暂时放弃了Lutz。他知道Brian希望他从来没有添加过它，他不想再争论这个话题了。眼下他留下了一个尚待决定的问题，至少在表面上是这样，因为他知道他会带着它去奥运。

起初的几天正如休赛季时的安排，他和Javi像交错的棋子一样分开进行训练，有时Javi会在Brian为他们找到的另一个冰场练习，然后有一天，训练结束后，Yuzu正准备离开冰场，Brian抓住了他的胳膊。

“我有个问题要问你，”Brian说。

Yuzu环顾四周。Tracy已经在冰场的另一侧指导其他人，Gabby的短节目音乐开始了，别的选手从他身边快速滑过。Brian的语气听起来很严肃。

“什么事? ” Yuzu点点头，问道。

“我们之前制定的训练计划和去年夏天一样，因为这对Javi更好，”Brian说。“我知道对你来说无所谓。现在……我想你们如果能重新在一起练习，这样会更好。”

Yuzu对他眨了眨眼，“对谁来说更好? ”

Brian笑了。“对你们两个都好，尤其是对他。这是一个艰难的赛季。”

 _这对我来说也是一个艰难的赛季_ ，Yuzu想。

但是Brian是对的，现在于他而言，他们如何练习并不会有多大影响。几年前，当他第一次来到这里的时候，他的想法是把Javi放在他的眼皮底下; 他的头号对手，尽管那时他们两人的比赛结果都尚未显示这一点。他很快就被证明是对的，在他们垄断冠军的那些年里，每场比赛Brian都笑得合不拢嘴。

现在的他再也不必在训练中看着Javi，Brian知道这一点。Javi需要更多的空间，Yuzu也尽量对此乐见其成，就像每次站在领奖台顶端的人是Javi而不是Yuzu时那样。他不确定夏天之后发生了什么变化。

“对你来说也更好，对吧? ” Yuzu眯起眼睛，问道。“你可以一直待在同一个地方。”

Brian笑得更开心了。“我希望我们所有人都有一个美好的赛季。也许我们应该像以前那样尝试一下。”

Yuzu点点头，“好的。”

第二天，Yuzu抵达冰场时，Javi已在冰上。对于Javi来说，来这么早足够罕见，而Yuzu则掩住了自己的微笑，心想也许Javi想要给他和Brian都留下深刻的印象。证明他和以前不一样了; 不再像以前那样手里端着咖啡，又因为错过公交而迟到。不过，当Yuzu记起——也许Javi只是需要被眼前的对手所激励时，他的喜悦逐渐淡去。

练习顺利进行。几个月来，Brian第一次放松了许多，在他们之间穿梭，纠正动作、给出建议。Yuzu并没有仔细听他对Javi说的话，他忙于调整自己的状态、完善他的短节目。自由滑是一场他仍在奋斗的战役。

他们结束练习时，天色已暗，晚秋的余晖迅速隐去。Yuzu在冰上多停留了一会儿来练习旋转，更多的是因为有趣而不是其他原因。当他完成旋转、冰刀划过冰面停下时，他发现Javi仍然站在冰场旁边，一只脚踩在台阶上，微笑着看着他。

“不错，”Javi说，“GOE肯定能加二。”

Yuzu做了个鬼脸，“不可以加三吗? ”

Javi笑了起来。“对你来说必须做到最好，不是吗？也许能加三分。来吧。”他扬起手臂，朝Yuzu招手。“你妈妈可能正在等你。”

第二天，Yuzu更仔细地看着他训练。Javi仍然在练习他的自由滑，收紧跳跃、锻炼耐力。西班牙国内赛的时间比较早，尽管他的奥运名额和Yuzu一样早已成定局，但他显然仍想做得更好，再次证明自己。Yuzu清楚这种感觉。

这一次，等待的人换成了Yuzu。Javi开始滑冰，Yuzu叫住他，“跳4S时，注意你的浮腿。”

Javi停下来，抬起头。“你在给我关于我的Salchow的建议? ”

他的语气听起来很轻松，但有点不可置信。4S是属于他的跳跃。Yuzu继续说道。“你知道该怎么跳。你只是……没这么做。”

Javi又看了他一会儿，然后点点头。“好的。谢谢。”他转过来，朝着Yuzu的方向滑去，下了冰，他的表情放松了下来。面对练习，比赛，失利，他善于调节自己。“你的脚踝感觉怎么样? ”他走近的时候问。

“比以前好，” Yuzu说。他耸了耸肩。“没有完全恢复。总是有点疼。”

“嗯，”Javi说，“嘿，听着，呃，你今晚想出来喝一杯吗? ”

Yuzu犹豫片刻，他不确定Javi到底想问什么。他们以前从来没有这样做过，而且Javi也很久没这么邀请他。他知道Yuzu在多伦多时有多认真，始终专注于训练和休息。

“我的几个朋友每个星期五都有聚会，”Javi说着，匆忙补充道。“只是喝一杯。如果你想来的话，会很有趣的。”

这就像在蒙特利尔，就像在酒店的走廊里，当Javi问他同样的问题时那样。那时他们有点微醉，心情愉快，刚结束一场轻松的比赛，面临着一个全新的赛季。尽管如此，Yuzu还是记得那一刻的不安，仿佛在那之下有一些鲁莽和危险的东西，太容易走错一步。不管怎样，他还是跨出了这一步。

他还记得Javi亲吻他的脖子，胡茬扎得他柔软的肌肤发痒，Javi的嘴唇如此温暖，带着笑意吻他的下颌。

Yuzu又迈出了一步。“好吧，我今晚可以出来。”

Javi兴高采烈地笑起来，仿佛松了口气。“太好了！我很高兴你能来，会很有趣的。”他停顿了一下，皱起眉头。“我一般从冰场出发。你是要先回家呢，还是说你妈妈……”

“我现在可以过去，” Yuzu立刻说，“我给她打电话。”

Javi再次点点头。“很好。好吧。”他回头看了一眼墙上的大钟。“再过一会儿，我们在大厅见? ”他伸手捡起地上的冰刀套，离开冰场。

Yuzu看着他去淋浴，感觉就像他刚刚做了一个选择，比周五晚上出去玩或者甚至比放他妈妈鸽子去吃晚饭更重要的选择。他没有指望过在蒙特利尔发生的事情会再次发生，他也不确定是否应该再次发生。这个赛季对他们两人来说意味着一切。这些年来，他一直专注于事业和家庭，但是他身上有某种东西在延伸、舒展、占据空间，需要他付出更多努力。他不知道如何让它顺其自然，却不分心，但是他觉得他不可能不去尝试。

*****

他们坐公交车和地铁前往Javi和他的朋友们见面的酒吧——市中心的大学校区附近。Yuzu看着停靠的站台，回忆起TTC（多伦多公共交通系统）的地图，考虑着他今晚怎么回来。如果太晚的话，也许可以叫辆出租车。

他不想麻烦他妈妈，原因有很多。他希望能够自己处理这件事，晚上出去玩，然后回家，他希望这是他自己做的事情，希望能有他的独立空间。这可能是个错误，但他希望它只与自己有关。

他的母亲在电话里并没有生气，只是有点惊讶。“你什么时候回家? ”她问道，Yuzu说他不知道的时候，她哼了一声。“别等我了，”他说，她又哼了一声。 

想到这些年里，他从来没有和Javi一起坐过地铁，不免有些奇怪。现在他们惬意地坐在一起，Javi坐在过道旁，Yuzu喜欢他身上传来的笼罩着他的暖意。在Javi身边，他总是感到安全和舒适，因为Javi就是如此。

Yuzu凑过来看着屏幕，“你手机上什么东西这么有趣? ”

Javi微笑着，把手机稍微斜过去。“这只是一个愚蠢的游戏。我正在努力得到一个更高的分数。”

“让我看看，” Yuzu说，“哦，我以前玩过。你的分数……太低了。”

Javi飞快地用胳膊肘捅了捅他，低声说：“我才刚开始玩。”

最后几站，Yuzu想碰他的手机，而Javi一只手拿着手机举到过道一侧，另一只手握住Yuzu的手腕，不让他拿。他们俩都在笑，但不知怎么的也很认真，当他们到站时，Javi跳到过道，把手机塞进大衣口袋里。

“太慢了，”他说，一边转身，一边摇晃着手指，Yuzu也站起来。“长高一点还是有好处的。”

“我的胳膊更长，” Yuzu说，跟着他走出地铁，走上车站的台阶，仍然半开玩笑地试图从Javi的口袋里拿出手机。

外面黑暗的街道上很冷，他们呼出的气都是一团团白雾。Javi满脸通红，笑个不停，与Yuzu打闹，最后他把一只手搭在了Yuzu的肩膀上，紧紧地搂着他，把他从人来人往的街道上拉过来。

“瞧，除了训练、学习和睡觉之外，做些别的事情对你有好处。” Javi说。“我们去喝一杯吧。”

他带着Yuzu沿着街区走，下了楼梯来到地下室，到达一家位于高档酒吧下面一层的自酿酒吧。当Javi打开房门时，里面温暖而嘈杂，充满了声音和灯光，Yuzu跟在他身后，Javi在后面的卡座上找到了他的朋友。

“嘿，伙计们，”Javi打着手势说，其他人给他们腾出座位，“这是Yuzu，我们在一起训练。”

Yuzu看到他的朋友们朝他点头，微笑，也许认出他是谁了。不是由于他的身份，可能只是因为Javi以前提到过他。Javi走进卡座，Yuzu跟着他，选了个靠外的位置坐下。

这里很吵，不适合谈话，尤其是用他不太习惯的语言谈话。当服务员来的时候，Yuzu看着菜单皱起眉头，参照他在家里的均衡饮食，点了一份炸鱼和一份沙拉。Javi在和几个看起来像学生的男生大声交谈，桌子对面的女孩微笑着问了Yuzu几个问题，他应付了过去，然后她点了点头，转向坐在她旁边的人。

其他人都在喝酒的时候，Yuzu在吃晚饭，Javi边喝啤酒边吃完了一盘玉米片。音乐响起，有些人起身去跳舞。当座位空出来不少后，Yuzu终于放松了下来，推开他的空盘子，喝了一大口水。

Javi转向他，略带歉意地笑了笑。“对不起。通常来这里的人并不多。我们应该在一个比较安静的夜晚出来，比如星期二。”

“没关系，” Yuzu摇了摇头，回答道，他很惊讶地发现事实的确如此。他的日程完全被打乱了，明天准会睡过头，但他喜欢酒吧里的温暖，喜欢周围滔滔不绝的谈话。他并不是其中的一员，但是在这里、在另一个世界里的感觉很不错。

“怎么……”他思索了一会儿，开口问，“你在这里遇到这些人? ”

“不是在这个酒吧，但是没错，是在附近认识的，”Javi说。他耸了耸肩。“学生酒吧是结识朋友的好地方。我只是喜欢聊天，你知道，这么玩很开心。”

Yuzu笑着说：“是啊，我知道你喜欢说话。”

这使得Javi也咧嘴笑了起来，他伸手挠了挠他的后颈。“一切都还好吗？你需要再喝一杯吗？还是吃点什么？”

Yuzu摇了摇头，“我没事。”

“没事就好，”Javi点头说。他举起啤酒，一饮而尽，然后将手放在Yuzu的肩膀上。“你能来我真高兴。我再去倒一杯酒。”

Yuzu站起来，走到一旁给Javi让路，接着又坐了下来，转过头看着他离开。Javi穿梭在人群中，他穿着带拉链的套头毛衣和紧身牛仔裤，看起来很不错。Yuzu又抿了一口水，然后抬起头发现桌子对面的女孩正看着他。

她又笑了，“你和Javi一起训练很长时间了吗? ”

“是的，大概有……” Yuzu想了想，“五年了。”

她只是点点头，仍然微笑着。

当Javi拿着另一杯啤酒回来的时候，Yuzu下定了决心。他站起来，让Javi进入卡座，然后继续站着，一只手放在桌子上，俯过身。

“我在想，我现在要回家了，”他说。

Javi不满地咕哝道：“不！现在还早，你应该留下来。”

Yuzu摇了摇头。“我累了，下次我们来之前别这么拼命地训练了。”

他看到Javi的眼睛明亮起来。“当然。下次。”Javi停顿片刻，然后走出卡座，伸开双臂拥抱Yuzu。“下次，我们去一个更安静的地方，”Javi贴着他的耳朵说。“也许只有我们两人。”

Yuzu不应该因此而心跳加速，因为这不是他今晚来的目的。他想修复和Javi的关系，缓解去年夏天训练中的不愉快，遗忘在蒙特利尔的放纵，重拾他们早些年在一起时那种轻松的友谊。更重要的是，他想尝试一些新的事情，开拓一些空间。做一些有点心血来潮，有点不计后果的事情，抛开身上背负的压力。

但是Javi的怀抱感觉如此美妙，他再也不会像以前那样只如一位热心的朋友或兄长般触碰他。一切都变了，Yuzu知道他应该止步，停止追逐。

然而，他更紧地拥抱Javi，没有放手，“下一次，”他埋着Javi的肩膀说。

Yuzu乘地铁回家，一路上盯着导航。当他尽可能安静地推开房门时，他母亲卧室的灯还亮着。不过，当他穿过客厅的时候，灯关了，他感到有点懊悔，但也有点高兴。很高兴知道总有人为他着想。

*****

 _下一次_ 是几天之后，一个周二的夜晚，就像Javi说的那样。另一家更安静的酒吧，有着Yuzu更喜欢的食物。他们面对面吃饭，聊天，微笑。在桌子下面，Javi的脚碰到了他的脚，并停留在那里。

“玩得开心吗? ”他妈妈在他走进家门的时候问道。“是的，” Yuzu说，然后回到他的房间学习。

练习时，他更多地关注Javi，分析他的自由滑的构成。他知道Javi把他的四周跳放在节目前半的原因，这样会更流畅，一旦完成跳跃，Javi可以集中于展现编舞和表演。他总是喜欢在冰上表演，也许更甚于滑行，Yuzu想。这只是他们不同的另一个方面，但并不是坏事。

不过他从来没有喜欢过Javi的阿克塞尔三周半，他每天都不得不对此保持缄默。没有人想从他那里听到关于A跳的事。这不公平; Yuzu很擅长这些，但这并不意味着他没有为此付出努力。

一个星期后，他问Javi是否想在训练结束后出去，Javi脸上露出惊讶和高兴的表情。他总是表现出他的一切感情，如此坦率与真诚。他们又回到了上次的同一家酒吧，坐在同一个昏暗的卡座上。晚饭后，Yuzu起身去洗手间，当他回来的时候，他坐到了Javi的同一侧。

“嘿，”Javi说，看起来很高兴有他在身边。他把一只胳膊搭在Yuzu的肩膀上，将他拉得更近。“看看这个视频，太疯狂了。”

他们在Javi的手机上看了一会儿视频，或者说假装在看，因为Yuzu的呼吸变得越来越快，他认为Javi也是如此。他脖子上传来一阵温暖的吐息，脉搏加速，他注意到Javi的髋部和大腿紧贴着他，胳膊仍然环绕着他。这曾经是随意的，自然的，但现在不是了。

在桌子底下，Yuzu终于把手放在了Javi的膝盖上。他转过头，靠向他，轻轻地吻了吻Javi的脸颊。

有那么一分钟，他们两人都没有动。Yuzu可以感觉到短胡茬，闻到清新干净的须后水的味道，还有Javi咽唾沫时的温暖动作。Yuzu的心怦怦直跳，浑身紧绷。他用大拇指在Javi的腿上划了划，牛仔裤的布料发出摩擦声，Javi深深地吸了一口气，然后转过来回吻他。

这不像蒙特利尔，充斥着威士忌带来的醉意，迅速而果断。现在是甜蜜的、试探性的，蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，借以品尝彼此。Javi不停地亲吻着Yuzu的唇，然后稍稍移开一点，Yuzu一直想着每次都会是最后一次，但是Javi的下一个吻又接踵而至。最后，他抬起另一只手，捧起Yuzu的脸，久久地缠绵地吻他，一动不动地抱着他。

然后Javi转过身，清了清嗓子。“我想起了另一个有趣的视频，”他说，声音低沉而沙哑，然后又低下头看了看手机。

Yuzu屏住呼吸，看着Javi。Javi脸上泛起了红晕，他不停地舔着嘴唇。他没有把胳膊从Yuzu肩膀上挪开。

后来，他们一起走到车站，没有多说什么。Javi要去的方向和他相反，在车站钠灯明亮的光芒下，酒吧里朦胧的距离仿佛随之融化。他们通过了旋转栅门，Yuzu扬起一只手，准备朝他的地铁方向走去。Javi伸出手，抓住他的另一只手，将他往身边拉了一步。

Yuzu的心怦然一跳，因为无论以前还是现在，任何语言都无法言说这种感觉。仿佛只有当他闭上眼睛，不去思索的时候，他才能做这件事。但是Javi只是笑了笑，紧握住Yuzu戴着手套的手。

“睡个好觉，”他说，“ Cariño。”

Yuzu紧紧回握。“明天见，”他说，然后转身离开。

自他记事以来，他第一次不知道自己在做什么。跟随他的直觉，或者只是跟随他的欲望。在回家的路上，他一直在想着这件事; 这么多年来，他是如何欣赏Javi，喜欢他的存在和他们之间的友谊带来的温暖，却从未感觉到这种不可抗拒的对更多的渴求。

他进门的时候，他母亲正在笔记本电脑上看什么东西。这通常是她晚上做的事情，或者读书，知道他并没有真的抛弃她，这让他的良心稍微放松了一点。如果他在家，他会像往常一样学习、看录像或者再次进行意象训练。他们一直都是这样的。

尽管如此，他还是觉得自己在隐瞒什么，隐藏着生活的这一部分。之前，从来没有什么事情是他不能和她说的。

第二天训练时，Javi来得有点晚，朝他灿烂地笑了笑。最初的几天后，他就无意中说漏嘴了，Yuzu想到Javi真的是在试图引起他的注意，不禁觉得很有趣。有那么犹豫的一刻，他记得那天早上在蒙特利尔，他穿过酒店大厅向Javi挥手，没有再靠近一步，但他不想让这种距离再次拉大。这里有危险和未知的事情，但Yuzu不能置身事外。

Javi终于穿好冰鞋时，他滑过冰面，来到了Javi面前。Javi正从地毯上走下来，Tracy做了个敲手表的手势。

“你睡得不好吗? ” Yuzu开玩笑地问道。

“我睡得 _太好了_ ，”Javi翻着白眼说，“我的公共汽车总是晚点。”

“嗯，” Yuzu说，冲他笑了笑，滑走了。

在那之后，他们都回到了各自的世界，像以前一样努力训练。几天后，Javi将要回西班牙，他正在打磨自由滑。Yuzu在练习自己的节目，不过他看到Javi一次又一次成功地落冰，跳跃质量比这个赛季的大奖赛时好得多。也许他正在克服去年的困难。

训练结束后，Yuzu正在更衣室里重新系冰鞋的鞋带，然后将它们收好，这时Javi走了进来，满脸通红，大汗淋漓，训练服贴在身上。Yuzu抬起头，目光跟随他穿过房间。

“嘿，”Javi说。他微笑着，快乐而率真。“那么，今晚……”

Yuzu摇摇头，舔了舔嘴唇，说出了他准备好的一番话。“我还要回家写作业。以及其他事情。你星期六要走吗？我在想，等你回来我们可以一起去吃晚饭。”他停顿了一下。“如果你愿意的话。”

Javi的肩膀略微垂了下去，又或者只是在放松。Javi点点头。“好的，听起来不错。”

他又一次微笑着，走过Yuzu身边，伸出手握了握Yuzu的肩膀。他边走向淋浴间边脱下自己的衬衫，Yuzu目不转睛地看着他的背影。

*****

Javi直到圣诞节之后才回来，Yuzu认为也许在他回来之前情况会有所改变。也许这种突如其来的火焰会退回到他们友谊曾经的那种温度，亲密而随意。也许这只是他们需要帮助他们度过困难时期的东西，是他们自己的身体和他们心灵之间的矛盾。

然而Javi在西班牙的自由滑又成了一场灾难，Brian不在身边时，Yuzu试了一下4Lutz，但距离成功还遥远。落冰时他几乎没有站稳，脚踝刺痛，步履蹒跚，Javi拿到了金牌，但一如既往地缺乏意义，因为没有真正的挑战。艰难的时光尚未结束。

每天晚上，Yuzu都和母亲一起吃完晚饭，然后做家庭作业。熟悉的日程令他感觉不错，但是他不认为他在冰场上的注意力比Javi在这里的时候要好。他睡得也不好，时常想起这个月底的国内赛。他的身体状况是否允许他参赛仍是个未知数。

一个星期之后，Brian回来了，他一手撑着脸，另一只手环着胸，盯着Yuzu合乐他的两套节目。Yuzu没跳4Lutz，却摔倒了两次，结束表演时他已经累得气喘吁吁，他弯下身子，把手放在腿上。

“你感觉怎么样? ”当Yuzu抬起头时，Brian问道，“不仅仅是你的脚踝，所有的一切。”

“感觉很疲惫，” Yuzu承认道，“还有——脚踝的情况，也不太好。”

他觉得Brian知道他一直在尝试跳Lutz，但他只是说，“好吧，我认为你应该和你的团队谈谈。你不用去的，你知道。你的奥运名额很安全。”

“我知道，” Yuzu说。

他又有了那种感觉，好像他想不顾一切，为了做决定而冲动地做决定。他已经厌倦了等待和观望，一切都悬而未决。他只是希望这个问题得到解决，不管结果如何。

不过，他还是咬紧牙关，和他的团队、医生、治疗师以及菊地老师都谈了话。每个人的答复都是相同的——这取决于各种因素，最后他问他的母亲。

“你想去吗? ”她问道。

“当然，” Yuzu说。

“你认为这对你参加奥运有益吗? 还是有损? ”

“我不知道，” Yuzu坦言。“不管怎样，我都会加入奥运代表队。我只是想再次参加比赛。我讨厌坐在家里。”

“我知道，”他母亲说，“你不想让粉丝们失望吧。”

他已经错过了NHK和在名古屋举办的总决赛，这令他感到非常沮丧，他辜负了那些想在今年看到他在祖国滑冰的人们。当他如此依赖他们的支持，却无法尽可能多地给予回报时，这似乎是一种背叛。

第二天，当Yuzu上冰时，Brian问：“你决定好了吗？我不想逼你，但无论如何，我们都必须制定计划。”

Yuzu再次想到了在日本滑冰。满怀爱与期待的观众。媒体，比赛。那个还没打磨好的Lutz。平昌，离现在只有不到两个月。

“我想，我留在这里，”他缓缓地说，“我会退出全日。”

Brian看了他很长时间，很难知道他在想什么。“好的，”他说，他的声音很温柔。“这是你的决定。”

Yuzu点点头，突然转过身去，穿过走廊走向洗手间。他已经能感觉到眼泪模糊了他的视线，这一刻他只想一个人待着。他已经做出了自己的决定，他不想收回，但是他讨厌这种感觉，仿佛无论他选择什么都是错误的。

*****

新年前夕，Javi回来了，他们去吃晚饭，继续着未完成的约会。一路上，他们在地铁上互相微笑，走进酒吧之前，他们在外面的小巷里接吻，他们的呼吸在白雪纷飞的空气中化为蒸汽。

多伦多与日本截然不同，有好有坏，但匿名性是这里最大的积极因素。天空已经暗了下来，他们半躲在一条小巷，但是Yuzu仍然无法想象在家乡的公共场合这样做，让别人把他按在墙上，亲吻他。

这一次，Javi抚摸他的脸的方式比上次少了试探，但是依旧甜蜜。Yuzu用自己戴着手套的手拽着Javi的围巾和外套，把他拉过来，稍微踮起脚尖，深深地吻了他。背后的墙支撑着他，让他感觉不错，他喜欢Javi将他压在墙上，向前探身的样子。

“我很抱歉，你不得不错过你的国内赛，”在亲吻间歇，Javi低声说。

Yuzu什么也没说，只是把他拽进另一个吻里。

Javi的鼻尖冰冷地贴着他的脸颊，但Javi的唇却如此温暖。Yuzu默许他把舌头伸进去，默许Javi用拇指扣住他的下巴，变换角度。这就是他想要的——被Javi这样渴求。

最终他们的爱抚慢下来，隆冬的刺骨寒意，令他们瑟瑟发抖。他们原地站了一分钟，双手仍然放在对方身上，只是对视着。Javi的羊毛帽戴歪了，Yuzu微笑着，伸手替他拉正了帽子。“你现在想吃晚饭吗? ”

Javi没有回答，他的表情变得温柔，也有点惊诧。

“怎么了? ” Yuzu终于问道。

现在Javi笑了。“你的睫毛上有雪花，”他说着，抬起下巴，用嘴唇轻轻地拂过Yuzu闭起的眼睛。

Yuzu屏住呼吸，感受着Javi的温暖和亲近。他想过也许当Javi不在的时候，他正在学习减少对他的依赖，但是这似乎已经成为他生活中熟悉的一部分。仿佛一直存在于他们之间，只是在等待合适的时机。

他亲吻了Javi的脸颊，“我们吃饭吧。”

他们顺其自然，也不谈论这些。那个星期的晚些时候，他们又一起吃晚饭，他们手拉着手坐在卡座的同一边。Javi邀请他去参加一个新年聚会，但是Yuzu拒绝了，而是和他的母亲一起度过了这个夜晚。他们此前本计划现在回日本，但他需要尽可能多的康复时间，需要和这里的团队合作，他知道在假期期间不能回去对她来说很难。他们在家吃晚饭，并在多伦多的午夜时分给家人打电话，通过视频聊天互相交谈。

“我们收到了你的新年明信片，”他的姐姐挥舞着一张明信片问，“你收到了我们的吗? ”

他的母亲点点头。“贴在了冰箱上。”

“我试过做麻薯，但是没有你做的好，” Saya说。

“我们回家后我会多做点，”他母亲说，“全都是你最喜欢的。”

“对不起，我们不得不在这里呆了这么久，” Yuzu低下头说。“我想要全力以赴，但我知道这对每个人来说都很难。”

“努力训练，”他父亲说，“只要你尽力了，别的都不重要。”

一月份，Javi邀请他去他家吃晚餐。他们在厨房亲吻，然后在客厅里，Yuzu的腿搭在Javi的大腿上，他的身体向后倾斜，靠在沙发扶手上。Javi倾身过来，一只手伸进Yuzu的衬衫，拇指拨开腰带，轻轻地抚摸着他的髋部。

对他们两人而言，训练变得愈发艰难。Javi要继续在欧洲锦标赛上卫冕，而Yuzu正在尝试4Lutz，Brian一直在默默地担忧。他不会参加四大洲，现在一切都集中在韩国，在他的脑海里，日子宛若落下来的水滴一样，一滴一滴地倒计时，每一天都充实而完整。

他又去Javi家吃晚饭，这次他们进了卧室。尽管如此，这仍然只是亲吻，他们的身体相接触的热量让他们迷失和眩晕，Javi在他的上方。他喜欢这样抚摸Javi，用手指抚摸他的脸和喉咙，抚摸他柔软的短发。Yuzu把一只手伸进Javi的衬衫里，抚摸他的后背，再回到他强壮的肩膀，但是他们没有更进一步，Javi也没有逼迫他。他们只是不停地亲吻对方，好像他们很年轻，好像这就是世界上所有的一切。

事实上，Yuzu很长时间没有这么做了。在他更年轻的时候，在他的事业腾飞之前，搭讪一直是一件与旅行、冰演、比赛有关的事情。他喜欢滑冰选手，这种方式总是让人感觉更舒服，在他自己熟悉的世界里快速、轻松地建立联系。在教练或室友回来之前，在后台亲吻，或者在某人的酒店房间里匆匆亲热。都是他认识和信任的人，但没有一个是他经常见到的。

这是不同的，危险和亲密。一切都可能变得如此糟糕，或者如此正确。这是他以前从来没有想要的，无论和Javi还是其他任何人，他让它慢慢地开花，直到他终于彻悟。

“如果你愿意的话，你今晚可以住在这里，”Javi说着，细致地、认真地亲吻着他的耳朵。“你可以睡在沙发上，或者……”

Yuzu呻吟着。时间不早了，在这里睡一觉听起来是个好主意。“我得走了，”但他还是说。“改天吧。”

“好吧，”Javi说，又吻了他一下。

出租车来接他的时候，外面很冷。车里也很冷，回家的路上Yuzu冻得直哆嗦。他尽量不去想象他现在本可能躺在Javi的沙发上，温暖而惬意，或者更加暖和地躺在Javi的床上。

他进来时，他妈妈房间的灯还亮着。Yuzu本想敲敲门，但是万一她睡着了，他不想吵醒她。他回到自己的房间，灯光在他经过后暗了下来。

*****

一个星期后的早晨，他和Javi两个人不得不自己训练。Tracy的车出了点问题，而Brian要去看医生，所以在其他选手来预订冰场前，他们有一个小时左右的时间可以单独滑冰。

他们今天都要练成套。Yuzu交替着放他们节目的音乐，熟悉的旋律令他暗自叹息。与别的选手一起训练的缺点之一就是对他们的音乐和对他自己的一样感到厌倦。他首先放了《堂吉诃德》，然而Javi并没有开始合乐，而是不停地在一旁练习跳跃。

音乐继续着，从吉他到铜管乐器再到更安静的旋律，Yuzu突然有了一种冲动，悄声笑了。他滑到冰场中央，跟随节奏点了点头，记起编排，随即开始下半部分的节目。

Javi过了一会儿才注意到他在做什么，但是Yuzu看到他转过头，停在原地，就这么看着。虽然Yuzu尚未完全掌握这个节目的编舞，但是他的跳跃足够合乐，而且尝试新的节目感觉很棒。他能理解为什么Javi喜欢选择这些歌曲; 旋律简单明快，节目也很有趣。在最后的三跳中，他有点磕磕绊绊，但他知道自己的Axel很稳，当他完成最后一次组合旋转时，他笑了。

当Yuzu气喘吁吁地望向他时，Javi没有笑。他有一种奇怪的表情，仿佛凝固了，一片空白，好像在想什么。接下来是Yuzu的音乐，Yuzu滑到iPod在充电的地方，停下来喘口气。

当他再回头的时候，Javi正在冰场上滑行，在右边跳了一个3Lutz。他转过身，直接进入一个跳接蹲转，改变高度和手臂的位置，当他站起来，张开双臂，Yuzu的心提到了嗓子眼，因为他知道接下来会发生什么。

Javi在冰上轻快地滑过，完成了Yuzu的《晴明》最后的步法。旋转和滑行，与他的分毫不差，仿佛这是属于他的步法，Yuzu屏住呼吸，Javi甚至蹲下来缓慢地做了一个hydro，腿没有完全伸展，但也足够好了。他到达了冰场的另一边，向后转圈，身子倾斜成一个优雅的鲍步，然后进入最后的组合旋转。他停下来的时候，表情严肃而富有挑战性，当Javi张开双臂的时候，Yuzu可以听到他脑中沉重的鼓声。

有那么一会儿，冰场一片寂静。他们隔着冰面看着对方，两人都呼吸急促，Yuzu感觉他们好像看到了真实的对方，这是很长时间以来的第一次。竞争对手和训练伙伴，朋友，以及现在更多的、他们都没有准备好定义的东西。他们之间一直存在这种紧张感，这种对一切东西的竞争——奖牌和荣誉、Brian的关注和Tracy的耐心、上冰时间和孤独——但他们已经做到了，他们已经努力成为了团队的一部分。

现在需要更多的努力，要么这样，要么像这个夏天一样分开练习。随着Javi的职业生涯接近尾声，Yuzu达到了他所希望的巅峰。他突然想到，这是他生命中最复杂的关系，也许这就是它如此重要的原因。Javi值得他付出努力留下。

“太美了，” Yuzu说，他说的真心实意。

Javi微笑着，摸了摸他的后颈，阳光透过高高的窗户照射进来，仿佛变得更加明亮。“你的也是。Axel很漂亮。”他清了清嗓子。“我不知道为什么我们要放两个进去，滑起来有点难。”

Yuzu惊讶地笑起来。“来吧，我们该滑自己的节目了，在Tracy回来唠叨之前。”

由于早课的缘故，他们的练习比平时结束得更早。Brian将训练时间提前了，以便让他们预先适应韩国一大早的赛程。Yuzu打算坐地铁回家，不想再扰乱妈妈的日常生活。于是他们一起走了出去。这是一个清新、寒冷的一月份的白天，阳光明媚地照耀着街道远处未被压过的积雪。他们脚踩在停车场旁的残冰上，嘎吱作响。Javi转过来看着他。

“你下午有什么安排吗? ”他悄声询问。

Yuzu摇了摇头。

他们去了Javi的住处，Javi带他上了床。他们仍然不急不忙，但是当他们接吻的时候，Yuzu拉开了Javi的衬衫，露出他的背，然后一切由此发生。

这和在蒙特利尔的上一次完全不同。在Javi的条纹法兰绒被单之下，他们褪下衣物，没有丝毫犹豫。他们终于迎来了这一刻。他们没有停止过亲吻，但是Yuzu并不觉得他现在有所保留。他已经做出了选择，他会坚持到底。这也许是一个他将不得不继续做的决定，这并不总是容易的，但这是感觉正确的。

在Yuzu上方，Javi迎着他的目光。他的眼睛像往常一样温暖而平静，但现在更加认真了。Yuzu知道Javi和他一样感受到了这一刻的重要性。他抬起手，摸了摸Javi的脸。

“好吗? ” Yuzu轻声问道。

Javi笑了，他的表情比以前更深情。“和你一起，永远如此，”他说，然后向他靠近。

他们依旧从容不迫。身体相缠，让情欲在他们之间升温。Javi一直把脸贴在Yuzu的脖子上，他的胡茬带来令人愉快的刺痛感，Yuzu亲吻了他的肩膀，紧紧地抱住他。Javi顶撞着他，轻轻地呻吟着，然后直起身，半跪着。

“上帝，”他呼吸着，低头看着Yuzu，这和以前缓慢而轻松的时刻不一样了。现在他的目光充满占有欲和饥渴，好像他想得到他看到的所有。他的手往下游移，抓住Yuzu的双腿，让他同样跪坐起来。

Yuzu惊讶地轻哼出声，用手举过头顶，撑住自己的身子。Javi靠过来，仍然扶着他的腰，更快，更用力地挺动。他咬着嘴唇，重重地撞击着Yuzu的身体，Yuzu倚在墙上，保持身体稳定。

当Javi伸出手去触摸他时，他闭上了眼睛，闷哼一声。几个星期，几个月，几年之后，他就这样来了，快速而混乱，垂着肩膀，喘着粗气，射在Javi的手上。

“噢，操，”Javi喃喃自语，然后俯身，把手放在Yuzu头的两边，呻吟着，短促、快速地抽插着，然后Yuzu感觉到他浑身颤抖，抵达高潮。

这一次，他们一起入睡。Yuzu醒来的时候天已经黑了，他躺在那里思索了一会儿。他侧躺着，Javi紧贴着他的后背，用胳膊搂着他的腰，这种感觉很好，安全而平静。他不想吵醒Javi，但他不可能永远待在这里。

终于，Javi的呼吸急促起来，轻声打了个哈欠。Yuzu感觉对方收紧了手臂，将他紧搂在怀里，然后Javi叹了口气。

“你在想什么? ”Javi问道，声音有点沙哑。

“你怎么知道我在想什么? ”

他听见Javi哼了一声，“你很安静，而且你总是在思考。”

现在，Yuzu叹息道。“我在想……下周末是四大洲锦标赛。不去是个好主意，但是——我为此感到遗憾。我还在想，我妈妈可能正在琢磨我在哪里。”

“只有这些吗? ”

“我一直在考虑，4Lutz。”

Javi沉默了一会儿，但他又收紧了手臂。当他开口时，他放低了声音。

“你知道，你训练非常努力，而且你总是对自己很苛刻。”

“我明白，” Yuzu说，“但我需要它。”

“我只想说，”Javi说，停顿了一下。“你很棒。你太棒了。你应该为自己所处的位置感到骄傲。”

“好吧，” Yuzu顺着他的话说，“我很骄傲。”

“无论如何都要骄傲，”Javi强调。“即使当你在自由滑中摔倒并赢得一枚奥运金牌时，也要如此。”

Yuzu条件反射地皱起眉。索契。“啊。”

Javi笑了起来。“我只是希望你快乐，”他说，再次搂紧了Yuzu。“你当之无愧。别把事情搞得这么复杂。”

Yuzu咽下想说的话。 _我很复杂_ 。他意识到，Javi一如既往地慷慨大方。也许这就是为什么Javi今年夏天想要分开训练，这一次他终于考虑到了他自己。因为Yuzu快乐就意味着Javi不快乐，否则他将不得不学会满足于其他的东西。

也许这就是现在的局面。

“我也希望你快乐，” Yuzu把手放在Javi的手上，轻声说，Javi抵着Yuzu的后脑勺，深深吸了口气。

离开之前，Javi让他在浴室先洗个澡。他们在客厅困倦而缠绵地亲吻，Javi的手臂紧紧环住他的腰。Yuzu已经习惯于此，沉醉其中，当他发现自己已经在门外，正迎着寒风走向等在外面的汽车时，这感觉几乎有些陌生。

“玩得开心吗? ”Yuzu钻进车里时，他母亲问道。

“是的，” Yuzu说。他扣上安全带，汽车开始驶离，他回头望着Javi所在的公寓楼。他从这边看不清Javi亮着灯的窗户，但他还是想找到那扇窗。

“今天早上我和你姐姐谈过了，”她说，“新年期间她的工作很忙。”

“不错，” Yuzu心不在焉地说，然后他心中涌过一个既炽热又冰冷的念头。他做出了决定，一次冒险。“ Okaa-san。”

他的母亲正在开车，闻言看了他一眼，他郑重的语调令她扬起了眉头。“什么事? ”

“我要去和Javi约会。”

“去哪儿? ”她问，然后他看到她恍然大悟。“啊。”她点点头。“我明白了。我猜想过，所有的深夜外出。”

“不，那不是——”Yuzu刚要解释，然后住了口。有些是，有些不是，现在很难解释清楚。“没什么。”

“你们认识很长时间了，”他的妈妈说，“这很好。只要你在他身边，你总是很开心。”

“是的，” Yuzu说，“确实如此。”

“他了解你的生活，滑冰。这也很好。”

Yuzu点点头，望着窗外，看着城市在黑暗中经过。在最初的焦虑之后，他让他的母亲知晓了他生活的这一隅，似乎这只是他们心照不宣的另一部分。他想，没有什么事是他不能向她倾诉的。他的母亲一直都理解他。

“这将会很艰难，还有奥运，”她说，“但你总能让事情顺利进行。”

Yuzu抬起头，回头看向她。“我已经得到了很多帮助，”他说。“你，所有人。还有Javi。我永远不会忘记这一点。”

他的母亲微笑着，仍然看着路。“好的，”她说。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：
> 
>  **奥运会后的说明:** 文中有些情节仍然有误！直到一月底，Yuzu才开始恢复跳跃练习，他的家人也来到多伦多过新年。当然，他最终并没有在奥运跳4Lutz (但这并不重要)。


End file.
